runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stronghold of Player Safety
.]] De Stronghold of Player Safety is een dungeon onder de Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence. je vind het precis ten noorden van Barbarian Village en precies ten zuiden Edgeville. Het is gelanceerd op 11 March 2008Game update of 2008-03-11, Stronghold of Player Safety. het is soortgelijk aan de Stronghold of Security in die zin dat de speler leert over de echte wereld kwestie. Op de grond, zijn twee deuren en een spleet. de spleet is een kortere weg in de dungeon, gebruik het goed (kan alleen gebruikt worden als je het gebruikt hebt in de dungeon). de hoofddeur tot de Training Centre is gesloten voordat de speler de safety examen doet. de tweede deur (aan de achterkant van het gebouw) is de gevangenis ingang, wat de speler toegang geeft tot de gevangenis. Spelers onder de 13 jaar moeten alle gevangenis cellen onderzoeken, dan ga je naar boven en praat met Professor Henry, die zal het beheer van een korte test over de player safety. dat opent de Safety First emote. na geslaagd te zijn voor de test, spelers kunnen weer naar beneden gaan en terug in de cel van de Noord-Zuid-West-cel naar de kerker van de belangrijkste toegang tot. spelers '"ouder'" dan 13 kunnnen de celdeuren en de veiigheidstest overslaan en de dungeon binnengaan. zij zullen de first emote ontvangen als ze het einde van de dungeon hebben bereikt. In de noord kamer is een hendel, waneer je die overhaalt, opent er een deur in de dungeon. ook, in deze kamer, is er een touw dat naar de spleet buiten lijdt. ga terug naar het vorige level en je zal een magisch deur naar het oosten. ga erdoor en je zult jezelf in dit level vinden: Ga naar een kleine kant tunnel in het midden van de kaart en je zult er een kist te vinden. waneer je de deze opent zul je 10,000 coins ontvangen en safety gloves. als je de tijd neemt kan je zien dat deze gloves matchen met de fighting boots je kan deze krijgen aan het einde van Stronghold of Security! dit is de vierde, bodem van de dungeon. enkele Cockroach drones, workers en 3 soldiers wonen hier. Cockroach Soldiers zijn gelegen in het Noord-oosten kamer gescheiden van de rest van de kakkerlakken door 2 passages 1 tegel breed, zodat ze niet kunnen krijgen omdat ze door middel van een 2 x 3 gebied te nemen. In de noordwestelijke hoek, is er een deur van het cellencomplex. Deze deur brengt je bijna direct tegenover de borst. Het bespaart veel tijd doorlopen van de stronghold. De Processen !]] De ingang van de Stronghold of Player Safety is gevonden op een afvoer aan de westkant van de Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence, dat is het kleine gebouwtje. Bij binnenkomst van de drain, ziet u een gevangenis, met de wezens opgesloten in de gevangenis cellen. U moet naar binnen gaan de poster kerker.De ingang van de Stronghold of Player Safety is in de tunnel verborgen onder de poster op de tweede gevangenis blok naar links (in het perspectief van de ladder omhoog naar de westelijke muur), die op mysterieuze wijze open is en niet binnen een gevangene. In de Stronghold, zijn er overvallers, drones kakkerlak, kakkerlakken werknemers (op de trap hieronder) en kakkerlakken soldaten (ook op het niveau daaronder en in de buurt van de gevangenis deur aan de oostkant van het hoogste niveau). Training * Muggers: Muggers zijn niet agressief, die voordelig kunnen zijn om spelers vanwege hun hogere combat level en het feit dat zij zich in een multi-combat zone. Ze droppen vaak coins, touw en af en toe runen. Ze hebben ook een 100% afname van botten, die kan worden gebruikt om de prayer skill. * Drones: de Cockroach drone is een goede money maker voor lage level spelers, door het soms dropen van Limpwurt roots, Gems, Coins en Runes en ook wel Herbs voor members. zij zijn ook een goed oorzaak van crimson charm voor spelers die niet kunnen attackenDagannoth. als je een laag devence level heb, je hoeft je niet zorgen te maken met safe spots als je bent maging of ranging. * Workers: kunnen hoog geprijsde runes droppen (zoals chaos) die je kan gebruiken of verkopen bij Grand Exchange. Cockroach workers zijn goede non-member monsters om te trainen. het is geadviseerd om ze pas op level 55 aan te vallen. ze kunnen 50s en 60s hitten heel vaak als je geen rune armour draagt. als ranging, zijn er een paar safe spots op de meest lage level van de stronghold. meestal droppen ze coins; ze kunnen ook goede armour of runes droppen. * Soldiers: de minimum te bestrijden combat level voorgeschreven Cockroach soldier is 75. spelers lager dan dit level zullen een team kunnen maken. Het is echter mogelijk om een kakkerlak soldaat gemakkelijk te doden op een niveau zo laag als 60, vooral als men een hoog niveau bereikt prayer, minstens 43, Protect from Melee. de soldier heeft relatief een hoog defence, hits zelden en heeft een maximale melee hit van 80. als het aanvalt van afstand, however,het zal ranged gebruiken dat kan oplopen tot 110. het gebruiken van protection prayers is mogelijk, maar is niet nodig als je naast de soldier staat, als ze alleen melee-up gebruiken. de cockroach soldier is relatief sterk tegen alle 3 mogelijkheden van de combat traingle. toch is het makelijk te verpletteren, range en magic attacks, ook als ranged of maged tegen het is mogelijk terug aan te vallen tegen zijn aanvaller. veel mensen zijn op de rune scimitar die ze droppen. deze zijn van verre de meest populairste training methode in de free to play worlds door de hoge xp en de gewaardeerde spullen die zij droppen. * de hele Stronghold of Player Safety is ook een multi-combat area. * Alle monsters in the Stronghold zijn niet agressief, zodat het veilig is voor iedereen die op zoek is naar de 10,000 coins, 2 lampen, emote en safety gloves. Muziek Muziek unlocked: *Exam Conditions - binnen Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence *Incarceration - ingang gevangenis *Safety in Numbers Rewards *10.000 coins *Safety gloves *vrij toegang tot Cockroaches. *Safety first emote. *twee experience lamps die per stuk 500xp bevatten. Geschiedenis de Stronghold was oorspronkelijk een massale gevangenis dat sommige Misthalin's meest gevaarlijkste criminelen vasthield, zoals de gang members van Varrock of criminelen die opereerde op deWilderness grens. het was gebouwd in de late Fourth of begin Fifth Age. de massale gevangenis viel al snel in onbruik, haar bewakers af te dwalen en tunnelbouw wezens problemen veroorzaakt. Jarenlang bleef de streek gelaten, een stam van de enorme kakkerlakken maken van hun huis in de vochtige tunnels. Onlangs is een kleinere gevangenis is gebouwd in de tunnels boven de ruïnes, en een educatief centrum gebouwd erboven. De oude gevangenis is herontdekt en opengesteld voor avonturiers die blik naar zijn oude ruïnes te verkennen. Weetjes * De tweede cel aan de linkerzijde is een directe verwijzing naar de in 1994 film'' The Shawshank Redemption . Het Schaakspel gebeiteld uit de rotsen met een steen hamer en de pin-up poster van Raquel Welch zijn beide een integraal onderdeel van verhaallijn van de film. In de film, de hoofdpersoon Andy Dufresne gebruikte de tunnel creëerde hij achter zijn poster om de gevangenissen te ontsnappen riolering uitlaat toegang. De poster in dit geval doet hetzelfde doel, behalve het beeld van een vrouwelijke gublinch. * In een andere cel, een gublinch gooit een bal herhaaldelijk tegen de muur. Dit is een verwijzing naar een andere film over opsluiting, 'The Great Escape', waar Steve McQueen 's''karakter doet hetzelfde. * Professor Henry ziet er opvallend vergelijkbaar met Dr Henry Jones Sr, uit de film "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade". * Er is een glitch op een deel van het onderste niveau waar zij toont een deel van het bovenste niveau. * Er is gesuggereerd dat een groot vrij om de baas te spelen zou de toevoeging van een kakkerlak Queen met een hoog niveau te bestrijden. (()) Bewerken * Deze ruimte en de Stronghold of Security worden gebruikt door vele nieuwe spelers hun eerste "easy" 20K (20.000 gp) te krijgen. * Deze vesting wordt bewaakt door Blokey Simms, zoals vermeld in een Postbag from the Hedge, maar verschijnt hij niet in-game. Voetnoten *RuneScape Game Guide **Stronghold of Player Safety en:Stronghold of Player Safety Categorie:Locaties